Kissing In the Rain
by ObliviousFromReality
Summary: Japan enjoys sitting down and letting the rain pour down on him, but when Greece is there, he lets three words that have been in his mind ever since they first met.


Japan scuttled along the busy streets of Tokyo, his capital. The sky was dark and saddening, the clouds ready to shed their tears of rain. Japan was never bothered by the wet weather, and he continued to walk to his home, not too far away from where he was now. He maneuvered around people swiftly, and after several minutes, was able to finally get home. He walked up the small steps and reached to unlock the door, only to see that it wasn't locked. He thought it was odd, but he realized that he often didn't do such things. He calmly walked in, only to see Greece on the floor sleeping. Japan gasped quietly, wondering how the Greek had managed to get into his house. He suddenly remembered the door, and began muttering in Japanese. Japan couldn't bring himself to wake up the Grecian sprawled on his floor, so he let him lay there. Japan walked around Greece and went into his room to change into more comfortable clothes. The sky seemed darker now, the clouds turning a dark grey. Japan didn't think much of it, and changed into one of his kimonos and walked out.

"Hello there Kiku…" He heard a voice say, and saw that Greece was now standing, looking over at him. "It was about time that you got here." Greece yawned and stretched his arms, while Japan just stood and stared.

"Konichiwa Heracles-san. How long have you been here?" Japan blinked rapidly to avoid staring at Greece again, but he just couldn't help himself.

"I don't remember… But you weren't here, so I fell asleep." Greece said, looking over at Japan, who was pink for no apparent reason. "It's going to rain soon…" Greece looked out of a window so see those dark clouds, ready to release the water they held. "I don't care for the rain." He had changed the subject completely to avoid any problems with the small Japanese man.

"The rain doesn't bother me as much as it does with you." Japan muttered. He looked out of the window as well, and was very tempted to go and sit outside to let the soon to be rain pour down upon him. It felt good to him; it released the tension inside of his body, which he never cared to show anyone. Japan watched in awe as the rain began to trickle away from the clouds. "I'm going to sit outside for a while; you may stay inside Heracles-san." Japan looked over at Greece, who looked at Japan in shock. How could someone sit in the rain? Japan walked out, and sat down on one of his steps, letting his body become engulfed in the rain. His body was getting wetter and wetter; his hair became plastered to his face, and the fabric of his kimono stick to his skin. Greece watched in absolute wonder, and inched closer to the door, wanting to sit out there with him, but he didn't know what was holding him back. Japan didn't seem to notice and began to unwind. His chest seemed to be heaving, and his body shook. Greece couldn't see his face, but he knew that something was wrong with Japan. He seemed to be crying. Greece knew that he Japan rarely showed what was on his mind, so he walked out and sat next to Japan. The rain was cold and it was coming down rapidly. Greece saw the tears running down Japan's face, or was it just the rain? Japan looked over at Greece, who was watching, and seemed to be rather confused as to what was happening. Greece thought that he had figured out most of what went on in Japan's heavily guarded mind, but he was wrong.

"Japan, are you okay?" Greece held Japan's face in his hands, and the Japanese man sobbed. "You can tell me what's on your mind."

"Heracles…" Japan threw his arms around the Greek man and let out a cry. "I don't want you to leave here. I don't want to be alone anymore." Japan couldn't say that what was on his mind right now, it would just confuse him.

"Why?" Greece asked. "You never seem to mind being alone." Japan looked up at Greece.

"I want you here." Japan said, but he couldn't say those three simple words that he had been longing to say for a very long time. "Because I… I…" Japan stuttered violently, and looked down at his bare feet, which were soaking wet. Greece seemed to be able to read Japan's mind and brought his face closer to the smaller man's. Japan's face turned scarlet and Greece inched even closer to his face.

"Because you love me, is that it?" Greece whispered, and ran a hand down Japan's back.

"Y…yes." Japan said, looking up at Greece, his hair soaking and sticking to his face. His shirt was wet as well, and Japan could see every toned muscle through the fabric. Greece didn't seem to notice that Japan was staring, and he let himself get closer until their noses touched. Japan inhaled shakily, and whispered quietly, "I…I love you." Greece smiled gently and pressed his lips onto Japan's. Japan sighed and wrapped his arms around the Grecian's neck, keeping his lips on the larger nations. Greece put his hands on Japan's waist, and together, they kissed in the rain.


End file.
